


In hiding.

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Gabriel meets a lady while he is taking care of Michael.. She gets hurt and he heals her. She in return heals him.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel had a routine. He went to the store everyday. He went through Lisa's line everyday. He gave you a smile that lite her up like a candle. He liked making her blush. Gabriel had to make sure to get certain things everyday. Hell Michael wanted alot of things. He gave him a list. Michael had been the one who made Gabriel go to the store. 

 

Michael had found Gabriel and they helped each other. Gabriel still had lots of money from his porn career. Michael was still in bad shape. He had gone rounds with Lucifer and was still shook up. Gabriel still worried about Michael. He was his big brother. Michael had been acting funny for weeks and sent Gabriel into town to get groceries. That was when it started. Gabriel came into the store and saw several people working in the store. He came in at night. 

 

The night manager looked up. She was a redhead who looked about in her late thirties. He knew she was alittle older but hey he liked older women. 

As he was checking out He saw the cashier run to go to the bathroom. He saw the lady with red hair take over. She smiled as she rang up his groceries and then he looked and saw her name was Lisa. 

 

"28.22" She said

Gabriel zipped his credit card through the machine. He had put on his glasses this morning. Michael was calling him a dork for wearing glasses. He scratched his beard. He was slowly getting used to what was going on with this body. When he got his powers back he would heal it. He was aging in this body. 

 

It went through and Lisa gave him his receipt telling him to have a nice day. His hand briefly touched hers. He read her mind and saw she thought he was handsome. He blushed. Though he was used to women thinking him handsome that was when he was in his best form. 

 

Gabriel smiled at the lady. This was the first time. 

Then everyday he would find a way to get Lisa to ring him up. They also had a service desk so he would go there. He noticed she was there alot. Though he did see her zipping through the store helping in various ways around the whole store. Sometimes he would just ask her where things were so he could follow her and try to talk to her. She would blush and talk briefly to him. He then got the stuff he asked for and followed her back. Asking a few things. Like did customers like him get on her nerves. 

Lisa turned around and stopped with that question. It had been a few months of him coming in. She was always happy to see him. 

"No you are usually nice. Well except that one time you were in a hurry but still you were nice. It is the mean ones I can not stand. " She said quietly. 

She then led him to the desk. And rang him up. He smiled at her his usual happy to see her smile. The other cashiers would smile at him and they were younger and in some people's eyes prettier. Gabriel liked her attitude and her friendliness it was genuine. 

He almost did not want to leave. He went back home and told Michael about her. 

"It sounds like you like this Lisa. Everytime you come home from the store you talk about her. " Michael said he coughed. He had a fever. 

Gabriel figured he was getting sick because of being on Earth. Michael was the strongest. Gabriel was the middle child and always worried about his brothers. Lucifer had made them both weak. Sometimes he felt like he was charging up again then feel weak again. 

 

"You need to worry less about me and more about that cold." Gabriel said feeling his head. 

Michael coughed again and took the cough drops from the bag. They had one of Gabriel's porn girls making his soup. Michael liked Courtney. 

 

Gabriel smiled he would have to get some action because all he could think of was that redhead from the store. She filled his dreams. He used to not dream now he slept and it felt good. He yawned and then followed his girl named Debbie back to the bedroom. He closed the door. She was already naked when he turned around. 

 

He snapped off his clothes and went to her. She dropped to her knees but after a half hour. She looked up at him. 

"Honey this ain't working what is going on with you. You are usually wham bam thank you mam" She said looking disappointed. 

 

"I am worried about my brother." Gabriel said 

He snapped on his clothes. He knew it was something else though. He could not get Lisa off his mind. 

 

Debbie left she was mad. She had never not got her fill of Gabriel. 

 

He pulled his hand through his hair. His beard felt good. He liked this look on him. He liked the beard. Michael was getting one too. So was he becoming human?

 

He itched his beard. He had read his girls minds. They did not like the aging him. They even were taken with his fill in more than him now. Which was fine because he was done making movies. He did not want anyone coming to look for him and Michael.

He knew a few things about Lisa. He knew she was in her late thirties and working as many hours as she could at the grocery store. She had kids but they were out of school. he could read her mind most days but some days he could not tap into it. It made him wonder was she human? 

 

He wondered should he go to the store again. It was late they closed soon. 

Gabriel got up and drove there. He walked in and it was quiet he saw the blond at the register texting on her cell phone. He passed her. Then he saw Lisa behind the desk looking scared. The customer was pointing a gun and in that instant Gabriel was going to act. The man shot her right in the chest. He saw her go down and the man ran out . Gabriel ran over and held her. Lisa looked up spitting blood. 

 

"I am so cold" Lisa said then he felt her. She was dying. In that instant he forgot where he was and who was there. Of course no one had saw him go behind the desk. Then he found himself and Lisa who was passed out in his mansion. He has blinked them in there. He then did what he usually did when he wanted to heal. He wrapped his wings around her and sang. He felt his power rise up out of him and he felt her pulse quicken. He laid her down in his guest room. 

 

Now what was he going to do. Somehow he felt stronger. He went to Michael who looked up as he came down the stairs. 

 

Gabriel then put his hand on Michael and healed him. \

Michael looked at him oddly . 

"How did you do that?" Michael asked. 

"I do not know but after I healed the lady upstairs, I felt like I was back to normal. Like she healed me as I healed her. It was weird." Gabriel said. Michael looked at him. 

""ok show me her." Michael said 

 

Then when they went up to check on her. She was laying in the bed. But instead of the Late thirties lady. She was younger and much prettier than Gabriel remembered.

 

"She looks different. She looks younger. " Gabriel said and then looked at her. 

 

"Well when we heal sometimes things happen but that is not normal. And she healed you then you healed me. We have been weak. She is obviously something paranormal. I have never heard of such a thing. " Michael said 

They looked at each other then looked at Lisa on the bed when she woke up they needed her to explain what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was perplexed the lady he had up in the bedroom had healed him. Now he had to find out what she was. Michael had taken care of the store cameras and called Lisa out sick for the next week. 

 

"What are we going to do when she wakes up?" Gabriel asked Michael who was back to his normal self. 

 

"I need to know what she is? She is obviously something supernatural. She healed you and me. We will have to get her back to her life too. I asked around and she has a roommate who was going to her job asking where she was." Michael said 

 

"And what did you do? " Gabriel asked as he washed the dishes. He would have used his magic but decided to save it just in case. 

 

"I made sure that the roommate was sent a note to explain where she was," Michael said 

"And that did not raise questions with the roommate?" Gabriel said turning around to face his brother. Michae was taller than him but he still could go toe to toe with him. 

 

" I made it look like it was in her writing saying she went off with her boyfriend Gabriel," Michael said smiling when he saw Gabriel cock his eyebrow. 

 

"Hey, I like her. I am ok with that. What if she freaks out when you explain it to her?" Gabriel asked

Then They heard a giggle "I am ok with that. I am sure Jules was surprised since I haven't had a boyfriend in ages." You said 

They both turned around fast when you spoke. 

You wobbled. You felt light headed. Then you sat down. 

"I need to know where I am?" You ask

"You are in my house. This is my brother Michael." Gabriel said sitting beside you. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" 

"I think I was shot." You said 

 

"Yes, you were. " Gabriel said looking into your eyes. You just noticed his eyes were golden pools. 

 

"Why am I just sore? If I was shot then where is the wound?" You ask

 

"Yeah I want to talk to you about that," Michael said sitting down right by you. Michael was tall dark and handsome. 

"um ok," You said. You did not remember anything. 

"I have to explain something. It will not make sense to you. Gabriel and I have healing powers." Michael said he was holding back something. You saw that in them deep blue eyes of his. He continued "Gabriel healed you and you healed him. Then he healed me." Michael was building up to something. 

 

You gave him a weird look. "Ok, then you have healing powers. You two are something not of this Earth. I know I have had healing powers since I was a kid. I also know that I feel strange right now. I can hear most of your thoughts. And there is no way you are the Archangel Michael. " You said. You were floored because if that was Michael then your savior was Gabriel the archangel. 

 

Gabriel gave you a nod and a smile. He had some dirty thoughts. You blushed. You wondered why he was giving you a look that had you wanting to faint. 

 

"That is amazing. Most people even supernatural ones can not read our thoughts." Gabriel said. He winked and licked his lips. 

 

"Stop that Gabriel. We need to know what you are?" Michael said frankly. 

 

"I am not sure. I never knew my mother. My father kept his distance from me. He knew I was like my mother. I have always been able to hear thoughts. I believe I got my abilities from my mother." You said 

 

Michael looked at you intensely. "I think you should stay here until you are fully healed." Michael said, "I also want to find out who your mother was." 

"I can not do that my best friends who are my roommates will kill me. And probably you too." You said 

 

"We can take care of them," Gabriel said 

 

You laughed. They had no idea that Jules and Tina would rip them a new one.


End file.
